


Fairy Flu

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: Our darling headmistress is sick and when she starts scaring students; Saul and Ben must step in.FLUFF ❤️
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling/Ben Harvey/Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Fairy Flu

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Fate or Winx. I just play with the characters and plot.

Farah Dowling knows it's going to be a bad day before she's even opened her eyes.

A loud pounding rhythm in her head, her body feels heavy and cloudy; disconnected. Opening her eyes is a lot of effort but she forces it anyway, wincing at the light shining through her window; she has a class to teach soon and needs to be getting up. Rolling back the green comforter, she pushes herself gently into a seated position at the edge of her bed, legs dangling down the side. A hoarse cough forces itself up through her lips from her chest and she winces at the burn it leaves in its wake. If she was anyone else, she would crawl back to bed but she's the headmistress and there's no way she's letting illness beat her. Rationalising that there are only two classes for her to teach today anyway and that they are back to back first thing this morning; she figures that after that she can shut herself in her office and rest. Once up and moving she’ll be fine.

Standing is far more effort than she thought, barely on her feet before her world is listing and she has to reach to hold on to something. Walking to the bathroom takes longer than she would have expected because if she tries to move fast the world spins, but once she reaches the bathroom she remembers thankfully that she had a shower before bed; not up for that challenge. So after a slow wash, she's back in her room slipping into her dress and heels, the curls adorning her head are pinned by magic and with a final glance in the mirror, she's ready. Leaning against the kitchen counter means that making her herbal tea is the easiest thing she's done so far, and as she takes several sips; she really does start to feel a little better. Sighing with relief, she drinks the rest and now, slightly more steady on her feet, heads to class. 

The usually short walk feels as though it takes an eternity, having to stop several times to brace herself against the wall, fighting the dizzy spells that appear at random intervals; the sight of her desk has never been more pleasant. All set up she takes her seat as the first-year students file in and ignores the not so whispered concerns over her appearance. Granted she probably looks a bit unwell but must she look perfect every day for them? 

“Today, I want you to work in pairs. Show your partner the magic you can do and discuss with them how you can push it further. On each table I've placed a glass of water, kindling, a lamp and a bowl; use these as you please. Begin.” At this point usually, she would stand and walk around, taking note of who's doing what but truly right now she can't so she settles for watching from a distance. Towards the end, she does manage to find her feet begrudgingly, aware they're talking about how unusual she's acting, managing to make it round the classroom once. Unfortunately, as she returns to lean on her desk she suddenly sneezes, a hand flying up to cover her face. Every single glass shatters at once. 

The first years' duck for cover, their wide eyes watching her as though she's a threat. “I apologise, I'm a little under the weather today. However I think it's shown you how magic is truly linked to us, I had no control over that, but this-” A flick of her wrist has all the glasses mended, water back inside them. “is what it's like when you do have control.” She tries to gauge their reactions, half the class seem to think she's awesome and the other half are downright scared of her. “Class dismissed.” Unfortunately only half the students make it from the room before she sneezes again, the plant pots around the room explode sending a torrent of mud and damp greenery around the room. Damn. They scurry away from her like tiny mice, even as she repairs it, one more class to go and then she can tuck herself away in her office. 

Her oldest students look amused as they pile in, eyes scanning half expecting to see the carnage, it's obvious, they've heard whispers from passing students. Ignoring their stares she instructs them to use the same instruments in front of them but at a higher level and watches from her perch, wishing she could sit back in her desk chair but knowing it's a bad idea; no way she’ll get up again. They only make it ten minutes into the lesson when there's a knock at her door. “Excuse me I’ll be right back, don't get distracted I will know.” Tapping her head, she beams wickedly at them as she slides gently from the desk; hand bracing her as dizziness hits. 

“Saul, Ben. Is everything alright?” Stepping into the corridor reveals her two friends, both eyeing her with concern as she leans heavily against the doorframe. 

“Are you alright?” Ben ever the medic, eyes scanning over her as he takes in her appearance. 

“I’m just feeling a little unwell today, I've only got this class and then I'll retreat to my office.” Saul outright scoffs at her, his eyes taking her in; concern growing. 

“‘A little unwell?’ That’s funny, I’ve heard all sorts ranging from you looking like death to you blowing things up when you sneeze.” Taking a glance around and deeming the hallway empty apart from the three of them, he raises a hand and presses it to her forehead. The chill in them is bliss and she can't stop the moan that escapes her lips. “Farah you're burning up. Back to bed, Bens going to take over your class.” Wincing as he removes his hand she's thrilled when he picks up on it and places it on her cheek; like ice on fire. 

“I’m fine.” Though she realises, perhaps she isn't. The words that sounded clear in her head definitely just sounded slurred out loud. As though her body intends to prove her wrong, the sneeze is out before she can stop it. All the lights in the corridor shatter overhead, the noise startlingly loud in her eardrums. 

“Oh clearly.” Sarcasm drips from the headmaster, who doesn't even flinch as the glass rains around them. Eyes going blue automatically the lights reassemble as though someones hit rewind, before any reaches the ground. The use of power makes her stumble, her specialist there before she falls, a strong arm going around her waist. “I'm taking you to bed.” Both her and Ben smirk at him, his eyes rolling even as a blush colours his neck. “Don't be children. I don't take advantage of sick fairies; not my style. Though-” He waggles his eyebrows at her. “If you want to return to this conversation when you're healthy, you never know.” She laughs, truly glad to be around him despite how shit she feels but instantly regrets wasting the energy as she sags into him. Why does she feel so tired all of a sudden? Ben hands something to the man and then disappears into the classroom, as her specialist begins to guide her along. It's harder to take steps the closer they get to her room, exhaustion is beginning to drown her and she's suddenly thankful that they came along when they did; falling asleep in front of her class, imagine the rumours.

They're halfway across her lounge area when her legs just flat out give up and she feels him scoop her up as though she weighs nothing; tucking her head into his chest and sighing. “Almost there, Farah. I've got you.” Her eyes close, too heavy to stay open as the scent of his soap calms her mind. When she opens them again, he’s leaning over her on the bed; his strong arms around her. She tries not to groan and promptly fails. 

“Mmmmmmm Saul.” His face is so close to hers that she can’t stop herself, an arm still looped around his neck she presses a kiss to his lips; his shock briefly registering, but then he’s gently responding. He pulls away too soon and brings his hands to her cheeks, his eyes glitter in the dark, a smile on his face.

“Farah” His tone is lightly scolding but her eyes are closing again, too heavy. “Wait, hey you need to take the medicine.” She winces, the medicine usually turns her into a raving lunatic while they watch and then they always use it against her. Shaking her head, eyes closed his cold hand returns to her cheek. “I asked him to mix it with a sleep draught, it won’t do the usual stuff and he’s promised you’ll feel better fast. Please?” Forcing her eyes open, trying to lift her head up is effort and she’s thrilled when he slides his arm around her shoulders and lifts, the liquid tastes horrid but as her eyes close again, she's thankful for the immediate effect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blinking heavy eyes she comes too, and is beyond thrilled to realise she no longer feels horrid. Wondering how long it’s been, her eyes find the window; it’s pitch black outside, she’s been asleep all day. A snore catches her attention and there’s the man of her dreams, folded into an armchair next to the bed; head on the mattress next to her. Stretching, she rises from the bed carefully deciding a trip to the bathroom and getting into her night clothes is necessary. Grabbing a deep blue silk slip, she quickly gets all her necessities dealt with, sliding out of her dress and heels into the silk. Head clear, scratchy throat gone, she feels so much better and a burst of appreciation for the men around her warms her heart; one man in particular. Speaking of, crossing over to him, she runs her hand through his hair, his eyes opening and taking her in instantly. 

“Farah, you okay?” His concern for her makes her heart swell but she doesn’t miss the way he looks her up and down; eyes darkening. Reaching for his hand she pulls him to his feet, hands going to the hem of his shirt. “Farah.” The warnings clear, so she explains her intentions. 

“Lay with me. Please?” Still he hesitates. “You aren’t sleeping there, don’t be so ridiculous.” 

“Someone’s feeling better.” 

“Yes, thanks to you. So get in the bed.” Smirking, he removes his shirt and drops his jeans before climbing in. Moving back around the other side she joins him and he pulls her close. His hands running over her skin and the silk; a groan escapes him. “Thank you for always looking after me.” Fingers trailing patterns across his chest she sighs appreciatively.

“Always Farah. You worried me. The kids were all talking about how pale and unwell you were so I panicked and grabbed Ben, my heart was racing.” 

“Sorry. Urgh they are never going to let me live that down.” 

“The smashing sneezes? No probably not, although half of them are terrified of you now.” Her hand smacks his arm at his gleeful tone, eyes beginning to get heavy again. 

“Sleep Farah.” 

“Kiss me?”

“As you wish.” His lips meet hers again and they doze off tangled together. Happy.


End file.
